MUO startup
by Riddean Rize
Summary: Ngu11 has been trapped in the VR game MUO along with 5 million others. Live or die. SAo again, but now the stakes are much higher. What happens in the game effects the real world. Every quest failed the world will be punished. Now their lives are not only being at risk but everyone elses now to. It's A new world a new era.


**SAO fanfiction: MUO, Mythic Universe Online**

 **Much like the Alfhiem Excalibur Arc MUO takes plots from myths and legends to monsters and paranormal and uses these as basis for level designs and events and so on, but like with Aincrad everyone gets trapped in this world and have to beat all floors while preventing every end of the world scenario from myths and legends. Think of this when making the character.**

 **OC slots:**

 **Age:**

 **Race: Elf, Fairy, Vampire, Human, Animal boy/girl, or your own creation(this last one is limited time)**

 **Class: Mage, Healer, Berserker, Tracker, Samurai, Dual, Sniper, Archer, Blacksmith, Runes, Warrior, Assassin, Bandit, Traveler, Etc.**

 **Weapon(s): Can give a back story of weapon.**

 **Name:**

 **Username:**

 **Gender:**

 **IRL/In Game Hair:  
**

 **Backstory:**

 **weakness:**

 **strenghts:**

 **Outfits through out game:**

 **Guild if part of:**

 **Personality:**

 **Most powerful Skill(s):**

 **My OC: Jake Corvillas**

 **Age: 14**

 **Race: Sprite(tricksters/stealth/illusion/stuck.)**

 **Class: Alpha; Dual. Beta; Assassin. Delta; Warrior. Omega; Tracker.**

 **Weapon(s): Main final weapons are Dark Repulsor(SAO) dual with Dark Repulsor Replica(ALO), two handed sword version of Elucidator. Level 1 sword is named Two Become One.**

 **User name: Ngu11 aka Engull**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair IRL: Long and black covers eyes, people always wonder how he could even see. Streaks of silver suggesting a tough lifestyle.**

 **Hair Character: Messy shadow black.**

 **Eyes IRL: Brown**

 **Eyes Character: Blue**

 **Backstory: Jake was constantly bullied as a kid by everyone even family. He has a hard time understanding his emotions growing up and only putting up an act of happy with what he learned from others. This may seem to be sociopath in nature, but he does have emotions he just can't let them out right. The concept of a love of any kind is foreign. Mistrustful and overly Paranoid along with ADHD. He went through life finding no purpose to it. He is strategic, a master manipulator, antisocial and when around his family he is described as "zombie" displaying no sign of any emotion or care. Then he got into mmorpg and his world changed. That is the basic backstory.**

 **Weakness: Paranoid, mistrustful, cold front, family matters, his past, anger, asthma.**

 **Strenghts: Loyal (unless break trust), empathetic, strategic, strong, game skill, swordsmanship.**

 **Outfits: Final one is The Kirito coat of white and black but the sleeves are torn off at shoulders and both arms and hands fully metal, think winter soldier arm Cap America. And from knees down is a black ironman looking boot. Just armor. Dual swords across back and two hand sword at hip. Wears a mask similar to death stroke but black and white.**

 **So as you can see you could go into really deep detail. Just depends how badly you want a character you imagined to be portrayed as. You can be vague also. Hope to get enough OC ideas from you all so I can start this story. Make as many as you want.**

 **Chapter 1: LINK START**

Jake looked around for his nerve gear. He was about to play the newest and largest VRRPG game ever created. MUO.

'Hmm... Where the heck did I put it?'

He has been waiting all month for this release and he was going to miss opening day!

"Jake! Did you finish your homework?" the sound of his mother's voice came from downstairs.

It disgusted him. She did not care about his education or anything of the sort in relation to him. Her only worry was how it would make her look. Jake's father was barely any different. When he wasn't who knows where for long periods of time, he would be home drunk and angry.

VR. The one thing that kept Jake sane throughout his life. He could be anyone in VR, not stuck as the weird kid who was always bullied by everyone. In a VR he was powerful.

"Ah ha!" pulling out the nerve gear from beneath a pile of dirty laundry. Hooking up the system was basically beyond second nature for him now.

'I can't wait. I've heard that MUO has the biggest character creation abilities as well as almost unlimited skill beginings. With secret skills and moves given to a player based on the skills they upgraded.'

"Link Start!" and then BOOM, character menu. Male character. The first part was choosing the being which would then branch off into branches of each type of race you can pick from that being.

Picking the Sprite with wild black hair and pointed ears like an elf. The skin just barely tanned. Changing the sprite black eyes with blue and then picking a deep blue blue from many shades of blue.

Next was picking the skill class. 4 could be picked. The less the class you have the stronger you would start off with that skill.

Jake was going to max out all four spaces thinking about how he would be able to mix and create his own style from different combos even if skill and power level starts off low.

For alpha class he chose Dual, which allows him to have faster reaction time, strength, speed, sword intercept as well as magic/ archer/ other slicing, but that would have to take some serious leveling. Even with this class he will start off with just single blade and won't be able to unlock his dual weild until a number of requirments are met.

For beta class he chose Assassin which can kill up to 2 players a day without ever turning red. Strong finishing atacks. Loot 5%. High speed attacks, kill scratch 20% and extreme damage 67%.

For delta class he chose Warrior which has a strong offense and strong starting attacks. Also stronger and faster heal time.

Finally omega was Tracker which could lead to detective mode, hearing skills advanced, smell, sight, night vision, stealth, speed, hunting, and memory intake all upgraded.

The character was created all that was left was to input the name and Jake would be reborn into the VR world of MUO. Smiling Jake picked the name.

Ngu11.


End file.
